


Perfect

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: A Twist of Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Fluffy Ending, Hunk is mentioned, Keith's sight and hearing are blocked, M/M, Sleeping Mask as Blindfold, Soft Boys, Top Lance (Voltron), headphones, takes place in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith has been training too hard lately, the war and leadership weighing down on the young man's shoulders. Lance knew he was scared to stop, scared he'd be seen as weak. He decides to take a night to make Keith relax and let Lance take care of him for once.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Lance's sleeping mask and headphones and this was made

Lance fiddled with the headphones in his hands as he waited for Keith to come back with the extra blankets he requested for them tonight. He went through the playlist of songs to make sure they'd fit the mood of the night for Keith, mostly going for soft violin or piano songs with little to no lyrics. He felt jittery, excited for Keith to come back and begin their night. 

Due to the war, they have so much stress put on them and very little time to do their own things now. Keith spent most of his free time training, trying desperately to become better for everyone. He was a paladin, and he needed to protect the universe. 

But Lance could see everything was starting to weigh Keith down. He was so tired lately, and he rarely talked so that he didn't accidentally snap at someone asking him a simple question. Lance could also see that Keith believed that if he backed down from his training, then he was weak. Pathetic, even. 

Keith agreed to spending the night with Lance. When Lance came to him and ask him if he wanted to just spend the night with him, cuddling and fooling around a hit, Keith visibly relaxed and actually just breathed out a thank you to him. Lance was glad the young leader was excited to spend time with him. Alone time. 

The doors slipped open, and Lance smiled when Keith stepped in with the blankets he asked Allura for. He was wearing some Altean sweats he found weeks ago along with Lance's jacket over his black shirt. The dark shadows under his eyes were obvious, and the tired smile he gave Lance made his heart melt. 

“C’mere,” Lance murmured, pulling Keith down onto his lap once he set the blankets down. He set the headphones aside with his sleeping mask, cupping Keith's soft cheeks and pulling him down for a slow kiss. Keith sighed into it, leaning against Lance and moving his lips slowly with his. 

Lance pressed short, sweet kisses to his jaw and neck, massaging his palm against Keith's lower back. Keith breathed out a groan of bliss, slipping his hands into Lance's hair. Lance smiled and pulled back, drawing Keith's attention back to him. “Do you trust me, Keith?” 

Keith smiled lazily and nodded, eyes soft and trusting. “Of course I do…” 

Lance nodded and pecked his lips, turning and setting Keith down beside him. Keith watched with a sort of an amused smile as Lance began taking the extra blankets and laying them out by the pillows, covering the silk bed in fluffy cotton. Keith giggled when Lance manhandled him to lay down on the blankets and pillows, tugging off the jacket and shirt covering him. He shifted and hummed at the soft touch under him, watching Lance settle between his legs and grab the objects he usually wears to sleep. 

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered, kissing him slowly before slipping on the sleeping mask. Keith blinked a few times before he just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing his body to relax. He never really liked being denied his senses, but he trusted Lance. He'd never hurt him. 

The headphones went on next, a soft melody of music flowing into his ears. Keith hummed and turned his head a bit, hearing Lance only a little bit through the music. 

Lance smiled when Keith nodded his head at his question if this was okay. Lance tapped his hips gently before tugging off his sweats and boxers, making sure Keith wasn't uncomfortable or anything before taking in the sight. 

Keith really wasn't a small person. He was just about Lance's height, and had a little more muscle to his body. His hands were smaller than Lance's though, and his shoulders were smooth and small - almost boney, adorable when he hunched them up to his jaw. 

Keith's hips were considered small, but so were Lance's. They just felt smaller whenever Lance grabbed them. Keith did however have thick thighs, packed with muscle and a bit of fat - squishy and squeezable for Lance. He loved his thighs, almost as much as he loved his plump ass. 

When they first started dating, Keith was super self conscious of his body - Lance found out through Keith rarely ever taking all of his clothes off during sex when Lance is butt ass naked. It took quite a while for Lance to get Keith out of his shell. 

Keith's skin was smooth as well, hair soft and barely noticeable along his body. He was so pale, Lance wondered if he actually did get sun back on Earth even though he lived in the middle of a desert. He could see a few scars along his body, the most noticeable on his shoulder when he went through the Marmora Trials. 

Lance smiled and ran his hands up Keith's body, from his sides to his chest to his shoulders. He planned on scanning and taking in every part of Keith tonight. He wanted him to feel good, to feel loved and protected. He didn't want Keith to do anything but lay there and relax. 

Keith could've fallen asleep to the music alone if Lance hadn't started touching his body. He bit his lip at the feeling of Lance's calloused hands running up his body, shivering and tilting his head back when Lance's fingers ghosted along his neck. 

A soft gasp escaped him when he felt something wet and soft run over his nipples. He whined quietly and squirmed under Lance's tongue, cheeks heating up as he felt Lance’s eyes on him. When Lance's switched over to play with his other nipple, Keith moaned and reached up to tangle his hands into Lance's hair, sighing in bliss at Lance's ministrations. 

Lance sucked at his chest a little longer than he meant to, pulling away with a wet pop Keith probably felt but couldn't hear. Keith shifted under him, his pretty pink lips parting. “Lance…” 

“So beautiful…” Lance mumbled to himself, leaning up and nuzzling Keith’s neck. Keith hummed softly, tilting his head to expose his neck to Lance’s loving kisses. Lance nibbled and sucked at his skin, his hands trailing down his body to his hips. He pressed his own hips down against his, feeling Keith begin to harden under him. When he wrapped his hand around him, Keith moaned and rolled his hips. Lance chuckled and trailed his lips up his jaw to where the headphones covered his ear. “So good, kitten… You’re so beautiful like this…” 

Keith flushed a bit at Lance’s words, hearing them just slightly through the music. He swallowed hard and gripped Lance’s shoulders, rolling his hips into Lance’s hand. Even though he couldn’t see or really hear anything, he felt safe under Lance. 

He moaned when Lance shifted down and licked the head of his cock, whimpering and burying his head in the pillows. He gasped when he felt Lance take him into his mouth, warm and wet and so good. Lance let him roll his hips into his mouth, running his hands along his thighs. Keith bit down on his knuckle, scared he’s being a little too loud. 

But Lance took notice and popped off of him, chuckling and grabbing Keith’s wrist gently. “No no, let me hear you, baby.” Keith whined a bit when Lance pulled his hand away, not needing to hear Lance to know what he wants. He squirmed and moaned when Lance went back down, thrusting up into his mouth eagerly. 

Lance swallowed him down easily, watching as Keith’s face scrunched up and his mouth fell open at the feeling. He popped off of him but kept his hand wrapped around him, turning his attention to Keith’s thighs and hips. 

His favorite place to mark Keith up were his thighs - no one could ever see them but they both knew they were there. He knew Keith could feel them whenever he stretched or sometimes even when he just walked around. Lance knew this because Keith once did the same thing to him when he topped, and Lance could feel every mark for days. 

So of course when Lance skimmed his lips along the inner flesh, Keith trembled in excitement. He was most sensitive here, they both knew. Lance licked and nibbled at the soft but muscled skin, humming and sucking a trail of hickies closer and closer to his cock. 

Keith moaned and gasped at the pleasure shooting straight to his groin. He tangled his hands into Lance’s hair once he located his head between his legs, tilting his head back into the pillows and curving his back upwards. “Lance! Ahh- Please…” 

Lance smirked at Keith’s pleas, reaching off to the side for the bottle of lube he stashed under the bed. Keith didn’t know what he was doing until he felt the cool slicked up fingers at his entrance, a squeak of a moan emitting from his throat when Lance pushed in two fingers at once. 

The stretch was slightly uncomfortable, and Keith had to adjust to it before Lance started to thrust them in and out. Keith could tell by how fast he was trying to prep him that Lance wanted to fuck him already too, but he was still being patient. Keith groaned and wrapped his legs around Lance’s middle, his hands reaching up to hold him again blindly. 

Lance chuckled and grabbed one of Keith’s hands, kissing the palm before leaning down and kissing Keith. Keith melted into it quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He moaned into his mouth when Lance curled his fingers and rubbed his walls, soon pushing in a third finger. 

“Lance-” Keith gasped between kisses, rocking down into his fingers. “Lance, please… I need you in me.” 

Lance chuckled and leaned back, reaching up and slipping off the sleeping mask covering Keith’s pretty purple eyes. Keith blinked up at him, smiling when his vision adjusted to the dim lighting. Lance smiled back and kissed his forehead, pulling his fingers out to lube up his cock. Keith reached up and pulled off the headphones, taking in the soft pants coming from Lance as he shifted in between his legs. 

“C’mere, Keith,” Lance breathed, leaning down and framing his head with his arms. Keith beamed and cupped his face, pulling him into a heated kiss, teeth and tongues clashing. Keith stiffened and cried into the kiss when he felt Lance grab his hip and push into him, digging his heels into Lance’s lower back. 

This would always be better than any music Lance would play. Keith loved hearing Lance moan into his ear, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Keith gasped when Lance thrust deeper into him, heat building up. He squirmed and moaned into Lance’s shoulder, scratching at his back as Lance’s thrust sped up, twisting and locating his prostate. A cry left Keith as Lance smirked and pounded into that spot, rocking Keith into the bed. 

“So good, baby,” Lance groaned, pressing wet kisses to Keith’s neck. “Nn- Feel so good, Keith.” 

Keith hiccuped, tangling his hand in his hair. “Y-You too- Ahh!” 

Lance kissed his cheek, puffing against his jaw. “You’re perfect, Keith,” he whispered, rolling his hips and grinning when Keith moaned louder. “So so good for me. You’re perfect just the way you are, baby.” 

Keith peeked his eyes open, glossy with tears of pleasure. He smiled back shakily, pulling Lance down to kiss him. The two held onto one another, both each crying out and moaning when they came, Lance first followed closely by Keith. The two panted and kissed each other, coming down into a calm relaxing state. 

After Lance cleaned them both up and pulled Keith back into his boxers and shirt before pulling on his own robe, they settled down on his bed. Lance tugged Keith on top of him, running his hands through his fluffy black locks. Keith giggled and nuzzled his neck, kissing his neck lazily. “That was nice…” 

“Yeah?” Lance grinned, running his hands along Keith’s back, massaging his shoulders a bit. Keith groaned in bliss, nuzzling closer to Lance. Soon, a small snore came from him, making Lance chuckle at his tired boyfriend. 

Kissing his head, Lance draped his arms around him and fell into a deep sleep not long after.

 

Lance woke up alone the next morning, blinking and looking around his bed. Keith was gone, and so were all of his clothes. Lance frowned and rubbed his face. Keith probably went off to train again… 

It wouldn’t be the first time. Keith has gone training after they’ve fucked, and it never ended well for him since he’d sometimes still be sore. Lance tossed his blanket aside and reached for his jacket, ready to change and go get his stupid boyfriend when the doors opened. 

“Oh! You’re awake,” Keith squeaked, standing there with a tray balanced in his hands. Lance blinked, raising an eyebrow at Keith. He flushed a bit and walked into the room, setting the tray down on Lance’s lap. “I uh… made you breakfast…” 

Lance’s jaw almost dropped, looking up at Keith before back at the food. It looked like the usual alien food they ate everyday, but Keith had made him food. He beamed, scooting over so Keith could sit down with him. “Aww, what’s the occasion?” 

Keith smiled and sat down, shrugging. “Thanks for last night, you could say. I got up early and had to wake Hunk up an hour later cause I can’t actually cook.” Lance snorted, taking a bite. Yup, definitely Hunk’s cooking. “Is it good?” 

“Mmhmm,” Lance hummed through a mouthful, grinning and picking up another spoonful. “Here, open wide,” he waved the spoon in front of Keith’s face. Keith gave him an amused smile before opening his mouth and taking the spoonful of food. 

The two giggled and leaned into each other, sharing the breakfast Keith - but mostly Hunk - made. Once done, Lance tugged Keith onto his lap and trapped him in a heated make-out session, running his hands over his sides and hips. Keith leaned into his touch, humming and nibbling Lance’s hips. 

“Want to go see the others or stay in here a little longer?” Lance breathed against his lips, dragging his fingers along Keith’s clothed inner thighs. Keith groaned, kissing him again before he actually answered.

“We’re going to stay right here,” he mumbled, threading his fingers in his hair. 

Lance smirked. “Good choice, kitten.”


End file.
